protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Fundamentos da Ação direta
Do ponto de vista daquele que se julga capaz de discernir uma rota constante para o progresso humano, e segue por ela, e desenha tal rota no mapa de sua mente, certamente resolverá indicá-la aos outros; fazê-los ver as coisas como ele vê; convencê-los com argumentos claros e simples que expressem seus pensamentos -- diante disso é um sinal de pesar e de confusão de espírito o fato da frase «Ação Direta» adquirir de repente na mente das pessoas em geral um significado circunscrito, que não tem, e que certamente nunca teve, nem mesmo no pensamento de seus adeptos. Porém, essa é mais uma ironia que o Progresso lança naqueles que se julgam capazes de fixar metas e lutar por alcançá-las. Inúmeras vezes, nomes, frases, lemas, divisas, palavras de ordem, são viradas ao avesso, colocadas de cabeça para baixo. Como uma percepção tardia do que deveria ser feito tornam-se tendenciosas. Pessoas usam e abusam de expressões com sentido dado por eles mesmos; e ainda, outros tenazmente permanecem firmes, teimam ser ouvidos, para finalmente concluir que o período de mau-entendido e de preconceito foi mais um prelúdio de investigação do que de compreensão. Certamente este é o caso da presente concepção errônea do termo Ação Direta que pelo equívoco, ou mesmo pelo deliberado embuste perpretado por certos jornalistas de Los Angeles, por ocasião da condenação de McNamara, sismaram em colocar na cabeça das pessoas que Ação Direta significa, «atacar violentamente a vida e a propriedade». Esta atitude ignorante ou desonesta por parte desses profissionais provocou em muita gente a curiosidade de saber o que realmente significava Ação Direta. De fato, aqueles que assim tão vigorosa e desordenadamente a condenam, se olharem para eles mesmos descobrirão que eles próprior em muitas ocasiões praticaram a ação direta, e farão isso novamente. Qualquer um que sempre pensou por si próprio, que usou seu direito de livre expressão, e corajosamente reafirmou isto juntamente com outros que compartilham de suas convicções, foi um praticante da ação direta. Uns trinta anos atrás eu recordo que o Exército de Salvação era um vigoroso praticante da ação direta na defesa da liberdade de seus membros para falar, reunir e discussar. Muitos foram presos, multados e encarcerados; mas eles continuaram exercendo seu direito de cantar, pregar e marchar, e de tal forma que seus perseguidores acabaram finalmente por deixá-los em paz. Os trabalhadores nas indústrias estão ministrando a mesma luta agora, e tem, em vários casos, compelido seus patrões a deixá-los em paz pelas mesmas táticas diretas. Toda pessoa que planejou fazer qualquer coisa, e foi e fez, ou pôs seu plano em execução antes de outros, e ganhou a cooperação e colaboração de outras pessoas, sem apelar para autoridades, pedir licença ou agradá-los, foi um praticante da ação direta. Todas as experiências de cooperação são essencialmente ação direta. Todo indivíduo que em sua vida teve uma diferença com qualquer outra pessoa, e diretamente procurou outras pessoas para envolvê-las na luta, através de um plano pacífico ou não, colocou a ação direta em prática. Greves e boicotes são exemplos de tal ação; muitas pessoas ainda lembram da ação das donas de casa de New York que boicotaram os açougueiros, o que acabou provocando a queda do preço da carne; ou do boicote à manteiga, como uma resposta direta aos fabricantes de manteiga. Estas ações geralmente não são levadas a efeito simplesmente por causa de argumentos de um ou de outro, ou em função de leis, mas é a resposta espontânea daqueles que estão oprimidos por uma situação. Em outras palavras, todas as pessoas acreditam, quase sempre, no princípio da ação direta e a praticam. Porém, a maioria das pessoas também é ativista indireto ou político. E eles são ao mesmo tempo ambas estas coisas. Há, todavia, um número limitado de pessoas que evitam a ação política sob quaisquer circunstâncias; mas não há ninguém, nenhuma pessoa, que jamais praticou alguma forma de ação direta. A maioria dos intelectuais tendem ao oportunismo e ao apoio, alguns mais à direita, outros mais à esquerda, mas sempre prontos para usar quaisquer meios quando chegar o momento. Quer dizer, há aqueles que crêem que colocar governantes no poder é essencialmente uma coisa errada e tola; mas que, diante da tensão de determinadas circunstâncias, passam a considerar isto como uma coisa sábia a fazer, e acabam votando em algum indivíduo naquele momento em particular. Há, também, aqueles que acreditam que, em geral, o modo mais sábio para as pessoas adquirirem o que querem está no método indireto da votação. Uma vez no poder os eleitos farão leis favoráveis; ainda que, mais adiante, no mesmo documento coloque uma greve ocasionalmente debaixo de condições excepcionais; e uma greve, como eu disse, é ação direta. Eles podem também fazer como os agitadores do Partido Socialista (que estão declinando, nos últimos tempos, para uma postura contrária à ação direta) fizeram no verão passado, quando chamaram a polícia para dar segurança às suas reuniões. Quem são esses que, pela essência das suas convicções, são os praticantes da Ação Direta? Por que não adotam uma postura conformista? Porque alguns não acreditam em não-violência? Agora, não cometa o engano de confundir ação direta com conformismo. A Ação direta pode ser extremamente violenta, ou tão calma quanto as suaves águas dos rios de planície. O que quero dizer é que o real conformismo ocorre sempre pela ação política, nunca pela ação direta. Do ponto de vista da ação toda política é coerção; até mesmo quando o Estado faz coisas boas o faz através do exercício do poder, e isto se aplica também a um clube, uma arma, ou uma prisão. Logo após a chegada dos Quakers em Massachusetts, os Puritanos os acusaram de «aborrecer todo mundo com seus discursos». Os Quakers não aceitavam jurar submissão a governo algum e nem admitiam que sua igreja pagasse impostos. (Fazendo essas coisas eles eram praticantes da ação direta, coisa que poderíamos chamar de ação direta negativa.) Assim, os Puritanos, sendo ativistas políticos, aprovavam leis para excluir, deportar, multar, encarcerar, mutilar, e finalmente, até mesmo para enforcar os Quakers. Todavia, os Quakers continuaram praticando suas idéias (que era ação direta positiva); há registros na história que depois de enforcarem quatro Quakers e de arrastarem Margaret Brewster presa ao para-choques de um carro pelas ruas de Boston, «os Puritanos desistiram de tentar silenciar os missionários; a persistência e não-violência quacre acabou prevalecendo». Outro exemplo de ação direta no começo da história colonial, desta vez de nenhuma forma pacífica, foi o evento conhecido como a Rebelião de Bacon. Todos nossos historiadores certamente defendem a ação dos rebeldes naquela ocasião, porque os rebeldes estavam certos. Mesmo no caso da ação direta violenta contra a autoridade legalmente constituída. Para o bem daqueles que esqueceram dos detalhes, vamos lembrar brevemente que os plantadores de Virgínia estavam com medo de um ataque geral pelos índios; e com razão. Adeptos da ação política, reivindicaram que o governo reconhecesse Bacon como líder deles, ou permitisse a convocação de voluntários para a auto-defesa. O governador temeu que uma companhia de homens armados constituísse uma ameaça para ele; também com razão. Ele recusou a convocação. Ao que os plantadores responderam com a ação direta. Eles recrutaram voluntários sem a autorização governamental, e com sucesso se defenderam dos índios. O governador declarou Bacon traidor; mas por sua popularidade, o governador temeu agir contra ele. Finalmente, porém, as coisas foram tão longe que Jamestown acabou incendiada pelos rebeldes; e se não fosse pela morte intempestiva de Bacon, muito mais poderia ter ocorrido. Claro que a reação foi bem terrível, o que normalmente acontece quando uma rebelião desmorona ou é esmagada. Até mesmo durante seu breve período de sucesso, os rebeldes sofreram muitos abusos. Eu estou bem segura que os defensores da ação-política-do-custe-o-que-custar, depois que a reação retomou o poder, deve ter dito: «Veja quantos males a ação direta nos traz! Veja como o progresso da colônia regrediu em vinte e cinco anos»; esquecendo que se os colonos não recorressem à ação direta, seus couros cabeludos teriam sido levados pelos índios no ano anterior, embora alguns deles acabassem enforcados pelo governador no ano seguinte. Nos períodos de agitação e excitação que precedem às revoluções, há todo tipo de ação direta, da mais pacífica à mais violenta; quase todos estudantes acham, por conta destes desempenhos, que é exatamente aí que se situa o que há de mais interessante da história dos Estados Unidos e o que mais facilmente grava na memória. Entre os movimentos pacíficos, destaca-se os acordos de não-importação, as ligas das indústrias de tecidos e os «comitês de correspondência». A ação direta violenta acabou por se desenvolver em função do inevitável crescimento da hostilidade; exemplos cássicos foram o caso da destruição das rendas estampadas e a ação relativa aos navios carregados de chá, que quando não eram proibidos de descarregar, os descarregavam em armazens úmidos ou no chão do porto, como ocorria em Boston. Em Annapolis obrigavam os donos dos navios de chá a incendiar suas próprias embarcações. Todas estas ações estão registradas em nossos livros escolares, não de modo condenatório, não de modo apologético, são todos casos de ação direta contra autoridades legalmente constituídas e contra a propriedade de bens. Menciono estes e outros casos semelhantes para provar que a ação direta sempre foi usada, e tem a sanção histórica dos mesmos que hoje a reprovam. Todo mundo sabe que George Washington foi o líder da liga de não-importação dos plantadores da Virgínia; se George Washington fosse escolhido hoje como líder de uma liga de agricultores da Virgínia para a não-importação; provavelmente seria levado às barras dos tribunais pela formação de tal liga; e se ele persistisse, seria multado e processado. Quando a grande disputa entre o Norte e o Sul estava em ebulição, foi novamente a ação direta que precedeu e precipitou as ações políticas. Sem a ação direta tais ações políticas jamais entrariam em cena, e nem mesmo seriam contempladas. As mentes dormentes precisaram primeiramente serem despertas por atos diretos de protesto contra as condições existentes. A história do movimento anti-escravidão e a Guerra Civil é um dos maiores paradoxos da história, embora a história seja uma cadeia de paradoxos. Politicamente falando, os Estados que possuiam maior liberdade política eram aqueles que continham propriedades escravistas, cada Estado era autônomo diante da interferência dos Estados Unidos; politicamente falando, os Estados sem propriedades escravistas apoiavam um forte governo centralizado que, conforme os Secessionistas disseram, e com razão, tendia ao desenvolvimento de formas ainda mais tirânicas. O que veio acontecer mais tarde. No fim da Guerra Civil houve uma invasão ininterrupta do poder federal em áreas antigamente restritas aos Estados. Os escravos-assalariados, em suas lutas de hoje, estão em contínuo conflito com esse poder centralizado contra o qual os proprietários de escravos protestaram (com liberdade nos lábios, e tirania nos corações). Eticamente falando, os Estados com propriedades não escravistas, de um modo geral, representaram maior liberdade humana, ao passo que os Secessionistas representaram o escravagismo, o preconceito e a intolerancia racial. Mas apenas em termos gerais; quer dizer, a maioria de nortistas, desacostumados com a presença real de negros escravos entre eles, provavelmente julgavam a escravidão um erro; mas nunca tiveram nenhuma grande ânsia por aboli-la. Apenas e tão somente os Abolicionistas, e eles eram relativamente poucos, foram eticamente genuínos. Para eles, a escravidão -- não a secessão ou a união -- era a questão principal. Na realidade, estavam tão convencidos disso que um número considerável deles eram favoráveis à dissolução da união, ao mesmo tempo em que defendiam a iniciativa Nortistas na questão da dissolução, para que o povo nortista pudesse livrar-se da culpa de manter negros em cadeias. Naturalmente, houve todo tipo de gente com todo tipo de temperamento entre os defensores da abolição da escravidão. Houve Quakers como Whittier (realmente adepto do sistema paz-custe-o-que-custar da filosofia Quaker, favorável à abolição desde os primeiros dias da colonização); houve ativistas políticos moderados favoráveis à compra de escravos como forma mais barata de libertá-los; e houve pessoas extremamente violentas que acreditavam e fizeram todo tipo de coisas violentas. Sobre o que os políticos fizeram, há um longo registro de «coisas-que-não-se-deve-fazer», um registro de trinta anos de compromissos, pechinchas, tentativas de manter o status quo, acalmar ambos os lados quando as novas condições exigiam que algo fosse feito, ou fingir fazer algo. Mas «as estrelas em seu curso lutaram contra Sisera»; o sistema estava demolindo por dentro, foram os adeptos da ação direta que ampliaram tais fissuras tornando-as visíveis. Entre as várias expressões da rebelião direta estavam as «organizações secretas». A maioria das pessoas que pertenceram a tais grupos acreditavam em ambos tipos de ação; mas por mais que subscrevessem teoricamente o direito de maioria de agir e obrigar cumprimento de leis, eles não chegavam a este ponto na prática. Meu avô foi membro de uma «organização secreta»; ele ajudou muitos escravos fugirem para o Canadá. Ele era um homem muito paciente, obediente à lei em muitos aspectos, entretanto freqüentemente achava que ele a respeitava por ser uma coisa distante; ele sempre conduziu uma vida pioneira, e a lei geralmente estava longe dele, enquanto que a ação direta sempre foi um imperativo. Seja como for, por mais que respeitasse as leis, ele nunca teve nenhum respeito por leis escravagistas, não importava se tais leis foram aprovadas por uma maioria de dez contra um; ele conscientemente quebrava cada uma que atrapalhasse sua caminhada. Houve tempos em que as operações «secretas» exigiram a violência, e fizeram uso dela. Lembro-me de uma velha amiga descrevendo como ela e sua mãe ficaram acordadas durante toda a noite escondendo um escravo fugido no porão da casa onde moravam; embora fossem descendentes e simpatizantes de Quakers, havia uma espingarda na mesa. Felizmente não precisaram fazer uso dela naquela noite. Enquanto a lei do escravo fugitivo era aprovada com a ajuda de ativistas políticos do Norte no intuito de oferecer um novo calmante aos proprietários de escravos, os ativistas diretos resgatavam fugitivos recapturados. Havia vários grupos: «Resgate de Shadrach», «Resgate de Jerry», mais tarde vieram outros conduzidos pelo famoso Gerrit Smith; que teve mais sucesso do que fracasso em suas tentativas. Enquanto os politicos continuavam vagando e tentando abrandar as coisas, os Abolicionistas eram denunciados e depreciados por pacificadores ultra-extremistas, quase da mesma forma como Wm. D. Haywood e Frank Bohn são denunciados hoje pelos seus próprios correligionários. Outro dia li um comunicado no Chicago Daily Socialist do secretário local do Partido Socialista de Louisville, dirigido ao secretário nacional, pedindo algum outro orador seguro e sensato no lugar de Bohn, anunciado para falar. Explicando o motivo, o Sr. Dobbs mencionou a conferência de Bohn: Se os McNamaras tivessem, «êxito defendendo os interesses do proletariado, eles estariam certos, da mesma maneira que John Brown estaria certo, se tivesse êxito libertando os escravos. A ignorância foi o único crime de John Brown, e a ignorância é o único crime dos McNamaras». O comentário do Sr. Dobbs continua: «Defendemos enfaticamente o que aqui declaramos. A tentativa de traçar um paralelo entre a -- mesmo errônea -- revolta de John Brown, e os métodos secretos e assassinos dos McNamaras, é não apenas indicativo de raciocínio superficial, como também algo altamente danoso pelas conclusões lógicas que podem ser tiradas de tais declarações». Evidentemente Mr.Dobbs sabe muito pouco sobre a vida e o trabalho de John Brown. John Brown foi um homem adepto da violência; ele desprezaria qualquer pessoa tentasse fazê-lo agir de uma maneira diferente. Quando alguém acredita na violência, a única coisa que o interessa é encontrar a maneira mais efetiva de aplicá-la, que só pode ser determinada pelo conhecimento das condições e meios que possui. John Brown nunca temeu métodos conspirativos. Aqueles que leram a autobiografia de Frederick Douglas e as Reminiscências de Lucy Colman, lembram que um dos planos conduzidos por John Brown era organizar uma rede de acampamentos armados nas montanhas de West Virginia, Carolina do Norte, e Tennessee, enviar emissários secretos entre os escravos para incitá-los a fugir para estes acampamentos, e com o tempo criar as condições para despertar uma futura revolta entre o negros. Se este plano falhou foi devido à fraqueza do desejo por liberdade entre os escravos, mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Mais tarde, quando os políticos em suas infinitas divergências inventaram uma nova proposição de como-não-fazer-nada, conhecida como Kansas-Nebraska Act que deixou a questão da escravidão ser determinada pelos colonos, os ativistas diretos de ambos os lados enviaram falsos colonos aos territórios, que começaram a lutar entre si. Os homens pró-escravidão que chegaram primeiro fizeram uma constituição que reconhecia a escravidão e uma lei que castigava com morte qualquer um que ajudasse um escravo a escapar; mas os Free Soilers, que estavam um pouco mais longe, por serem oriundos de Estados mais distantes, fizeram uma segunda constituição, e recusaram reconhecer as leis do outro partido. E John Brown lá estava, envolvido com todo tipo de violência, conspirativa ou aberta; ele foi «um ladrão de cavalos e assassino», aos olhos de ativistas decentes, pacíficos, políticos. Ninguém duvida que ele roubou cavalos, nem enviava comunicados sobre sua intenção de roubá-los. Ele também matou homens favoráveis à escravidão. Ele atacou e escapou muitas vezes antes de ser finalmente detido em Harper's Ferry. Se ele não usava dinamite, era porque dinamite ainda não estava em voga como uma arma prática. Ele fez mais ataques intencionais em sua vida do que os dois condenados irmãos Secretários Dobbs poderiam fazer com seus «métodos assassinos». E história compreende John Brown. A humanidade sabe que ele foi um homem violento, com sangue humano nas mãos, que foi culpado de alta traição, e enforcado por causa disso, contudo foi uma grande, forte, e desinteressada alma, incapaz de suportar o crime assustador que manteve 4.000.000 de pessoas como bestas estúpidas, e acreditava que fazer guerra contra isto era algo sagrado, um dever determinado por Deus, (John Brown era um homem muito religioso -- um presbiteriano). É devido e por causa da ação direta dos precursores da mudança social, sejam eles de natureza pacífica ou bélica, que a Consciência Humana, a consciência da massa, desperta para a necessidade de mudança. Seria muito estúpido dizer que não se pode esperar nenhum resultado positivo da ação política; às vezes coisas boas ocorrem por esse modo. Mas nunca até que a rebelião individual, seguida pela rebelião da massa, forçe isto. A ação direta sempre é o clarim, o ponto de partida, pelo qual a grande soma de indiferentes se dá conta de que a opressão chegou a um nível intolerável. Nós temos agora e opressão na terra -- e não apenas na terra, mas ao longo de qualquer região do mundo que desfrute as muitas promíscuas bênçãos da Civilização. E da mesma maneira que na questão da escravidão dos negros, outras formas de escravidão tem gerado ação direta e ação política. Um certo percentual de nossa população (provavelmente um percentual bem menor que aqueles que os políticos atingem com seus comícios) está produzindo a riqueza material na qual todo o resto de nós vive; da mesma forma aqueles 4.000.000 de negros escravizados sustentaram toda uma multidão de parasitas sobre seus ombros. Eles eram camponeses e operários. Pelas imprevistas e imprevisíveis operações de instituições que nenhum de nós criou, mas que já existiam quando chegamos aqui, nós trabalhadores, que compomos a parte mais absolutamente necessária de toda estrutura social, e que sem nossos serviços ninguém pode comer, morar, ou vestir, somos exatamente os que menos tem oportunidade para comer, morar, ou vestir -- sem falar de outros benefícios sociais que supostamente nos oferecem, como educação e satisfação artística. Nós trabalhadores temos, de uma ou de outra forma, juntado mutuamente nossas forças tentando melhorar nossas condições de vida; principalmente pela ação direta, e secundariamente pela ação política. Nós formamos Granjas, Alianças Camponesas no original Knights of Labor, Associações Cooperativas, Experiências de Colonização, Associações de Trabalhadores, Sindicatos, e a IWW (Industrial Workers of the World). Todos organizados com a finalidade de arrancar dos senhores da área econômica um pagamento um pouco melhor, condições um pouco melhores, horas um pouco mais curtas; ou por outro lado resistir contra uma redução no pagamento, contra condições piores, contra horas mais longas de trabalho. Nenhuma dessas tentativas procurava uma solução final à guerra social. Nenhum delas, com excessão da IWW, reconheceu que há uma guerra social em curso, inevitável enquanto perdurar as presentes condições legais-sociais. Nós trabalhadores aceitamos as instituições da propriedade da forma como encontramos. Elas foram compostas por homens comuns, com desejos de homens comuns, e resolveram fazer coisas que lhes parecia possível e bem razoáveis. Eles não estavam comprometidos com qualquer política em particular quando se organizaram, mas se associaram para a ação direta por iniciativa própria, tanto na forma positiva como na forma defensiva. Sem dúvida houve e há em todas estas organizações, membros que olharam além das demandas imediatas; que olharam as coisas do ponto de vista do desenvolvimento contínuo das forças agora em operação para provocar rapidamente as condições diante das quais é impossível que a vida continue a mesma, e contra a qual protestem, e protestem violentamente; não há outra alternativa senão essa; ou isso ou a morte inevitavel; mas não há nada na natureza da vida que se renda sem luta, assim, não há porque morrer sem lutar. Vinte e dois anos atrás eu conheci o pessoal da Aliança Camponesa que dizia coisas assim, Associações de Trabalhadores que diziam o mesmo, Sindicalistas que diziam o mesmo. Eles pretendiam objetivos maiores que esses e criaram organizações para alcançá-los; mas eles tiveram que aceitar os membros como eles eram, e tentaram na medida do possível fazê-los compreender como as coisas funcionavam. Que eles poderiam ter preços melhores, salários melhores, condições menos perigosas, menos tirânicas, horas mais curtas de trabalho. Na fase do desenvolvimento quando estes movimentos foram iniciados, os trabalhadores do campo não viram a relação da luta deles com a luta dos trabalhadores nas fábricas ou nos transportes; nem estes últimos, por sua vez, perceberam qualquer relação deles com o movimento dos camponeses. Essas coisas bem poucos conseguiram compreender. Eles ainda têm que aprender que há uma luta comum contra aqueles que se apropriaram da terra, do dinheiro, e das máquinas. Desgraçadamente as grandes organizações camponesas se fragmentaram em uma estúpida luta pelo poder político. Elas tiveram bastante êxito conquistando o poder em certos Estados; mas os tribunais pronunciaram suas leis inconstitucionais, e esse foi o cemitério de todas suas conquistas políticas. Seu programa original era construir seus próprios silos, e armazenar seus produtos, preservando-os do mercado até que pudessem escapar do especulador. Também, organizar bolsas de mão-de-obra, emitir notas de crédito em produtos depositados para troca. Se tivessem aderido a este programa de ajuda mútua dirigida, poderiam, até certo ponto, durante um tempo pelo menos, dispor de uma ilustração de como o gênero humano poderia livrar-se do parasitismo dos banqueiros e dos intermediários. Claro que tudo isso seria subvertido no final -- a menos que revolucionassem as mentes dos homens, por exemplo, forçando a subversão do monopólio legal da terra e do dinheiro -- mas pelo menos serviria a um grande propósito educacional. Sobre como «sacrificar pouco para ganhar muito» em vez de desintegrar-se em futilidades. As Alianças Camponesas acabaram relegadas a uma relativa insignificancia, não por causa de seu fracasso no uso da ação direta, nem por causa do seu envolvimento com políticos, que era pequeno, mas principalmente porque era uma massa heterogênea de trabalhadores que não conseguiram associar efetivamente seus esforços. Enquanto as Alianças Camponesas afundavam, os Sindicatos cresciam fortes, e continuaram lentamente seu crescimento, e tenazmente aumentavam em poder. É verdade que às vezes esse fluxo oscilava; que vez por outra houve recuo; que grandes organizações centralizadas foram formadas e novamente dispersadas. Mas em geral os sindicatos constituíram um crescente poderio. E isso ocorreu porque, diante de sua pobreza, foi o meio pelo qual uma certa seção de trabalhadores pôde juntar forças para enfrentar diretamente seus patrões, e conseguir para si alguma porção daquilo que queriam -- se não ditavam as condições teriam pelo menos que tentar conseguir isso. A greve era a arma natural que possuiam, uma arma que eles mesmos forjaram. Em noventa por cento dos casos é o sopro direto da greve que faz o patrão tremer de medo. (Claro que há ocasiões quando ele anseia por uma, mas isso é incomum). A razão deste medo da greve não é tanto porque ele acha que não pode fazer nada contra ela, mas apenas e simplesmente porque ele não quer uma interrupção em seus negócios. O patrão ordinário não teme coisas como «voto consciente da classe trabalhadora»; há inúmeros locais onde você pode falar o dia todo sobre Socialismo ou sobre qualquer outro programa político; mas se você começa a falar sobre Sindicalismo pode esperar ser expulso em seguida ou na melhor das hipóteses ser convidado a calar a boca. Por que? Não porque o chefe seja tão sábio a ponto de saber que a ação política é um pântano onde o trabalhador se enlameia, ou porque ele percebe que aquele Socialismo político rapidamente está se tornando um movimento de classe-média; não. Ele acha que o Socialismo é uma coisa muito ruim; mas que é também uma bela porta de saída! Mas ele sabe que se os trabalhadores de sua fábrica forem sindicalizados, ele terá dificuldades imediatas. As mãos desses trabalhadores serão rebeldes, ele será forçado a gastar dinheiro para melhorar as condições de trabalho, ele terá que manter trabalhadores que detesta, e no caso de greve ele pode esperar danos aos seus equipamentos e edifícios. É dito com freqüencia, e repetidamente como os papagaios fazem, que os patrões são uma «classe-consciente», que eles estão unidos em torno de seus interesses de classe, e que estão dispostos a sofrer qualquer tipo de perda pessoal em defesa desses interesses. Nada disso é verdade. A maioria dos empresários é exatamente como a maioria dos trabalhadores; eles se preocupam o tempo todo mais com suas perdas ou ganho individuais do que com os ganhos ou perdas de sua classe. E é sua própria perda individual que o patrão vê, quando ameaçado por um sindicato. Agora todo mundo sabe que uma greve de qualquer tamanho significa violência. Não importa a preferencia ética pela paz que alguém possa ter, ele sabe que não estará calmo. Se for uma greve de telégrafos, significa arames cortados e postes derrubados, e infiltrar falsos fura-greves para destruir os instrumentos. Se for uma greve de metalúrgicos, significa dar porrada em fura-greves, quebrar janelas, descalibrar bitolas, e arruinar peças caras juntamente com toneladas e toneladas de material. Se for uma greve de mineiros, significa destruir trilhos e pontes, e explodir fábricas. Se for uma greve de trabalhadores de uma tecelagem ou artigos de vestuário, significa a ocorrência de incendios «acidentais», pedradas em janelas aparentemente inacessíveis, ou possivelmente uma tijolada na cabeça do dono da fabrica. Se for uma greve de montadora de automóveis, significa remover esteiras ou obstruí-las com resíduos sólidos ou líquidos, com peças pesadas ou robôs, significa carros esmagados ou incinerarados e interruptores sabotados. Se for uma greve de um sistema federado, significa máquinas «mortas», máquinas desreguladas, fretes descarrilados, e trens bloqueados. Se é uma greve na área da construção civil, significa dinamitar estruturas. E sempre, em toda parte, em todo o tempo, lutas de seguranças e fura-greves contra grevistas e simpatizantes de grevistas, entre Gente e Polícia. No lado dos patrões, significa holofotes, cercas elétricas, vigilantes, cárcere privado, detetives e agentes provocadores, seqüestro violento e deportação, e todo dispositivo que eles podem conceber para a proteção direta, além de ultimatos da polícia, milícias, polícia distrital, estatal, e tropas federais. Todo o mundo conhece estas coisas; todo mundo sorri quando os funcionários do sindicato apelam aos trabalhadores para que sejam pacíficos e obedientes à lei, porque todo mundo sabe que estão mentindo. Eles sabem que a violência será usada, secreta e abertamente; e eles sabem que será usada porque os grevistas não podem agir de outro modo, sem imediatamente serem derrotados. Nem por isso eles podem ser acusados de perder a razão por usarem esses recursos violentos. As pessoas entendem em geral que eles fazem estas coisas pela lógica cruel de uma situação que eles não criaram, mas que os força a estes ataques pelo sucesso de sua luta pela vida ou para evitar descer ao poço sem fundo da pobreza, para evitar que a Morte os encontre nos ambulatórios dos asilos, na sargeta, ou na lama. Esta é a alternativa terrível que os trabalhadores estão enfrentando; e é isto que faz com que pessoas integralmente propensas à cordialidade -- homens que desviam do caminho para ajudar um cão ferido, ou trazem um gatinho perdido para casa e o alimenta, ou pisam com cuidado para evitar esmagar um pintinho -- recorrem à violência contra membros de sua própria raça. Eles sabem, porque os fatos lhes ensinaram, que este é o único caminho para a vitória, se eles querem mesmo vencer. A coisa mais absurda e totalmente irrelevante que alguém pode dizer ou fazer quando se aproxima na intenção de apoiar ou ajudar um grevista que está lidando com uma situação imediata, é propor «nas eleições a gente dá o troco!» quando a próxima eleição está a uma distância de seis meses, um ano, ou dois anos. Infelizmente a pessoa que conhece melhor como usar a violência na guerra sindical não pode tomar a palavra e dizer: «Em tal dia, em tal lugar, tal e qual ação específica será feita, o que resultará em que tal e qual concessão será conquistada, ou tal e qual patrão capitulará». Fazer isso tiraria sua liberdade e seu poder para a luta. Então aqueles que melhor conhecem a arte da greve têm que permancer em silêncio em seu cantinho, e deixar a parte do discurso com os tagarelas. É a ação concreta, não o discurso, que dá clareza ao ponto de vista das pessoas. Nas últimas semanas houve uma enchurrada de tagarelices. Oradores e escritores -- honestamente convencidos (eu acho) de que a ação política e apenas a ação política pode dar a vitória aos trabalhadores -- tem denunciado o que eles chamam de «ação direta» (a que eles realmente querem dizer é violência conspirativa terrorismo) como a autora de danos incalculáveis. Oscar Ameringer, por exemplo, disse recentemente em uma reunião em Chicago que o bombardeio de Haymarket conduziu o patamar da luta pelas 8 horas para vinte e cinco anos atrás, argumentando que quem teve sucesso foi a bomba não o movimento. É um grande engano. Ninguém pode medir exatamente em anos ou meses o efeito de um estímulo ou de uma reação. Ninguém pode provar que o movimento pelas oito-horas sairia vitorioso vinte e cinco anos atrás. Nós sabemos que a jornada de oito-horas foi legalmente estabelecida em Illinois em 1871 pela ação política, e permaneceu como lei morta. Que a ação direta dos trabalhadores ganharia essa parada, isso não pode ser provado; mas pode ser demonstrado que fatores bem mais potentes que a bomba de Haymarket atuaram contra a vitória dos trabalhadores nessa batalha pela jornada de oito horas. Por outro lado, se a influencia reativa da bomba foi realmente tão poderosa, deveríamos naturalmente esperar que as condições de trabalho e de organização sindical seriam piores em Chicago do que nas cidades onde nada disso aconteceu. Pelo contrário, por mais ruins que sejam, as condições gerais de trabalho são melhores em Chicago que nas demais cidades grandes, e o poder dos sindicatos desenvolveu-se mais lá do que em qualquer outra cidade americana com excessão de São Francisco. Assim se temos que tirar qualquer conclusão sobre a influência da bomba de Haymarket, é bom lembrar destes fatos. Pessoalmente eu não acho que sua influência no movimento operário, como tal, foi assim tão grande. O mesmo ocorre com o presente frenesi sobre a violência. Nenhum fundamento foi alterado. Dois homens foram presos pelo que fizeram (vinte e quatro anos atrás eles seriam enforcados pelo que não fizeram); alguns poucos ainda podem ser presos. Mas as forças da vida continuarão se revoltando contra as cadeias econômicas que as prendem. Essa revolta não cessará nunca, não importa se homens de papel votem ou deixem de votar, enquanto essas cadeias não forem arrebentadas. Como as cadeias serão quebradas? Os ativistas políticos nos dizem que as cadeias econômicas só serão quebradas pela ação dos partidos de trabalhadores no poder mediante eleições; o voto colocará os meios de produção e de vida nas mãos do proletariado; que também assumirá o comando das florestas, das minas, das fazendas, das bacias hidrográficas, das fábricas, dos silos; da mesma forma, terá sob seu controle o poder militar para defender seus interesses, todo esse domínio será e estará a serviço do povo. E depois? Depois, haverá paz, criatividade, obediência à lei, paciencia, e sobriedade (como Madero disse aos peões mexicanos após vendê-los a Wall Street)! Até mesmo se alguns de vocês forem privados de direitos civis ou de privilégios, não é necessário revoltar-se nem mesmo contra essas coisas, pode deixar que «o partido tomará as devidas providências». Bem, eu já declarei que, ocasionalmente, algumas coisas boas podem resultar da ação política -- e não necessariamente da ação de partidos proletarios. Mas estou plenamente convencida de que cada benefício alcançado é mais do que anulado pelo malefício que traz a tiracolo; também estou plenamente convencida de que, ocasionalmente, cada malefício resultante da ação direta é mais do que anulado pelo benefício que traz a tiracolo. Quase todas as leis que foram moldadas originalmente com a intenção de beneficiar os trabalhadores, viraram armas armas nas mãos dos seus inimigos, ou se tornaram letra morta a menos que os trabalhadores pelas suas organizações obriguem diretamente sua observância. De forma que no final das contas, e de todas as maneiras, é na ação direta que devemos depositar nossa confiança. Como exemplo da ineficácia de uma lei, basta observar a lei antitruste que supostamente beneficiava o povo em geral e o proletariado em particular. Cerca de duas semanas depois que a lei entrou em vigor, 250 líderes sindicais foram citados para responder processo acusados de truste. Esse foi o efeito da lei aos grevistas de Illinois. Mas os malefícios provocados pela confiança na ação indireta são bem maiores do que se pode imaginar. O principal malefício é que destrói a iniciativa, extingue o espírito rebelde de cada um, ensina pessoas a confiar em outra pessoa para fazer para eles o que eles deveriam fazer por si próprios; finalmente torna orgânica a idéia anômala de que aglomerar uma multidão inerte até que uma maioria seja obtida fará com que -- por uma estranha magia daquela maioria -- aquela inercia seja transformada em energia. Quer dizer, pessoas que perderam o hábito de lutar por si mesmas enquanto indivíduos, pessoas que se submetem a toda injustiça esperando que uma maioria seja formada, são metamorfoseadas em humanos de alto poder explosivo por um mero processo de empacotamento! Eu concordo totalmente que as fontes da vida, e toda a riqueza natural da terra, e as ferramentas necessários à produção cooperativa, tem que estar livremente acessíveis a todos. Tenho certeza de que o sindicalismo precisa alargar e aprofundar seus propósitos, ou será extinto; estou segura de que a lógica da situação os forçará a ver isto gradualmente. Eles têm que aprender que o problema dos trabalhadores nunca pode ser resolvido espancando fura-greves, sua própria política de limitar seus sócios cobrando altas taxas e outras restrições ajuda criar fura-greves. Eles têm que aprender que o curso do crescimento não está tanto em salários mais altos, mas em jornadas mais curtas de trabalho que os permitirão a aumentar a quantidade de membros, a chamar qualquer pessoa disposta a entrar no sindicato. Eles têm que aprender que se eles querem mesmo ganhar batalhas, todos os trabalhadores aliados têm que agir em conjunto, e agir depressa (sem avisar aos patrões), e resguardar sua liberdade de entrar em greve quantas vezes for necessário. E finalmente eles têm que aprender (quando hover uma organização completa) que jamais ganharão nada permanente a menos que lutem, não por conquistas parciais, mas por conquistas totais -- não por um salário, não por benefícios secundários, mas pela conquista de todas as riquezas naturais do planeta. E procedam à expropriação direta de tudo! Eles têm que aprender que seu poder não está na força do seu voto, mas na sua habilidade de parar a produção. É um grande engano supor que os assalariados constituem a maioria dos eleitores. Os assalariados estão hoje aqui e amanhã acolá, e isso impede um número grande deles de votar; uma grande porcentagem deles neste país são estrangeiros sem direito a voto. A prova mais patente, e os líderes Socialistas sabem disso, é que os sindicatos estão comprometendo cada ponto de seu programa visando angariar apoio da classe empresarial, e do pequeno investidor. Os documentos de seus programas proclamam que seus acordos foram assegurados por compradores de títulos de Wall Street, e que eles igualmente estariam prontos a comprar títulos de socialistas de Los Angeles da mesma forma que compram de administradores capitalistas; e que a atual administração de Milwaukee foi benéfíca ao pequeno investidor; seus periódicos asseguram aos seus leitores naquela cidade que nós não precisamos ir até grandes lojas de departamentos para comprar -- basta comprar de Fulano de Tal na Avenida Milwaukee, que ficaremos totalmente satisfeitos como se estivéssemos comprando em uma «grande instituição empresarial». Em suma, eles estão fazendo um desesperado esforço para ganhar o apoio e prolongar a existencia daquela classe-média que a economia socialista diz estar em frangalhos, porque sabem que não podem alcançar maioria sem eles. O máximo que um partido de trabalhadores pode conseguir, supondo que seus políticos permaneçam honestos, seria formar uma forte facção no parlamento -- somando votos de vários lados -- para obter certos paliativos políticos ou econômicos. Mas aquilo que a classe trabalhadora pode fazer, na medida em que toma a forma de uma sólida organização, é mostrar à classe proprietária, por uma parada súbita de todo trabalho, que toda estrutura social está sobre seus ombros; e que as propriedades e riquezas da classe empresarial são absolutamente inúteis para eles sem a atividade dos trabalhadores; tal protesto, tal golpe, direto no coração do sistema da propriedade, ocorrerá periodicamente, continuamente, até que a coisa inteira seja abolida -- e tendo mostrado sua eficácia, procederá a expropriação. «E quanto ao poder militar?», diz o ativista político; «temos que conquistar poder político, ou o exército será usado contra nós!» Contra uma real Greve Geral, o exército não pode fazer nada. Oh, ou melhor, se você tiver um Socialista como Briand no poder, ele pode declarar os trabalhadores «funcionários públicos» e mandar o exército contra eles! Mas contra o sólido muro de uma massa de trabalhadores parados, nem Briand poderia derrubá-lo. Enquanto isso, até este despertar internacional, a guerra entre as classes continuará seguindo seu curso, apesar de toda essa manifesta histeria de pessoas bem-intencionadas mas que não compreendem a vida e suas necessidades; apesar do patente temor dos líderes acovardados; apesar de toda vingança reacionária que pode ser perpretada; apesar de todo capital que os políticos recebem da situação. A luta de classes continuará seu curso porque a Vida anseia por viver, mesmo com a Propriedade negando sua liberdade para viver; a Vida não se submeterá. Nem deve se submeter. Seguirá seu curso até aquele dia quando uma Humanidade que se auto libertou puder cantar o Hino ao Homem de Swinburne. Glória ao Homem nas alturas, Ao Homem, Senhor das coisas. Categoria:Escritos de Voltairine de Cleyre